The True Outlook
by Evie Antorcha
Summary: Ororo confronts Scott on his behavior after Jean's death. A confrontation takes place and things take a diffrent turn when long hidden secrets are revealed. ONE SHOT


Author: Havana girl

Disclaimer: X-Men and all its characters belong to Marvel and 20th Century Fox. I own nothing! Or get any mula (money) off of it either! (Pouts). I just do it for fun.

AN: This is my first fanfic on this web site. This idea of mine pretty much popped out of no where. I hope you guys like it. It's an armature piece of work. No flames please I'm sensitive. Oh, and I'm not a genius at grammar so sorry if there is any mistakes. And SORRY to those of you that don't like this pairing, but please read it anyway. Also…

PLEASE REVIEW! It will really make my day. Thanks, one love.

The Real Outlook

Three months. It has been three months since Jean's erratic death. Ororo has lost a best friend and sister, Scott a lover and companion, and Charles a daughter. Everyone was coping with her death in one way or another.

Some individuals around the mansion would act as if nothing happened and dismiss the burning thought and say things like 'death is apart of life.' Others would painfully try to hide their feelings to the point you can see dynamic suppressed tears failing to stream down their faces; mainly a hand full of the students that witnessed her life cease back at Alkali Lake. Some people are just reserved with exposure of their true feelings to others.

Scott would stay in his room rarely coming out. Ororo would hear him every so often silently crying during the dark hours. One night she couldn't swallow to think another tear travel down Scott's cheek.

She after all made a decision to go to his room and try to talk to him, to comfort him, if he would allow her.

Ororo's room seemed to glow from the myriad of stars in the night sky. Her space had the crisp scent of nature and sandalwood, as well as her own body. Ororo took in a deep breath and steadily sat up from her bed and lazily tied her white as snow wavy hair into a low pony tail. She let loose strands frame her flawless mocha skinned face. Lately, Ororo has let her hair grow a good four inches the past several weeks.

She then tied her long brown silky robe around her lean body and it slightly showed off her desirable curves.

When she arrived at his bedroom door that night she knocked softly; attempting not to wake anyone around from their slumber. She felt a little anxious doing this, but she couldn't endure another night hearing Scott weep himself to sleep.

It fairly startled Ororo when Scott cracked the door ajar. "Who is it?" He asked in a weary tone that sounded almost lifeless to her ears. Scott obviously did not want to be bothered.

"It's me…Ororo." She replied gently, along with her lovely mild accent.

He opened the door sufficiently so Ororo can completely see him although the darkness was somewhat casting away his features.

Scott was wordless for a while not really knowing what to say. Ororo was stunned when she eventually got a good sight of him. He looked terrible; his face appeared flushed and pale due to his incessant mourning, and his hair was tousled all over, looks as if he did not tame it all day. And other shameful points she couldn't aim at.

Ororo's mouth barely parted a fraction; she at lost for words.

"Come in 'Ro." Scott managed to utter. He opened the door completely to let his friend in.

Ororo entered the room gradually; it was rather dark save from the moonlight coming through the bedrooms fairly towering windows.

Scott turned on his lamp that was on a dresser beside him. The room was now lightly dim.

"Scott, look at yourself. This is not you." Ororo stated worriedly. Concern was written all over her appealing face.

Scott stood still for a moment his face emotionless. "Don't you understand?" Scott placidly began. "Jean is dead," Scott retort with his inflection growing demanding. "We were going to get married, start a family. I can't get over the loss of my fiancé that easy Ororo!"

"I know." Ororo said sympathetically, with her head down in defeat. "But you can't be trapped up in this room forever." Ororo's eyes lingered to Scott's angered face.

"You didn't know Jean the way I did. It's been hard as fuck to deal with her death." Scott snapped to Ororo. However Scott's angered voice did not cause Ororo to resign.

"It's been hard for me too Scott. It's been hard for all of us. Your letting everyone down…including me." Ororo said with her eyes looking straight into Scott's shades.

"They have you Ro. They never needed me to begin with. You never did either." Scott said giving Ororo an exasperated look.

Ororo lightly glared at Scott "Listen to what you're saying. It's not only Charles and I who keep things together around here. You're the leader of the X-Men. You're also the one of the best at teaching the students over in the danger room on how to control their dangerous abilities. And remember when I first came to the school Scott? You instantly became my best friend. I probably would've not stayed long if it wasn't for you. You taught me how important Charles dream was and morality of the human/mutant quarrel. " Ororo declared with a wound up appearance.

"God, Ororo." Scott said breathlessly with his fingers combing though his ruffled hair and paused for a minute. "Shit, I haven't been paying attention to everyone that's around me… especially you Ro. It's just that her death really fucked me up." Scott stated, this time with his voice less irate. His eyebrows gradually knitted and Ororo could tell tears were beginning to form in his eyes due to the grimace of his face.

"How could I have been so fucking selfish?" Scott replied angrily trying to fight back his anger as best as he could.

Ororo thought twice for a moment, but her hesitation quickly faded away. She slowly put her arms around him as a symbol for comfort. Scott hugged her tightly around her waist in return.

"I have never thought of you as a selfish person." Ororo soothingly replied to a tearful Scott. She received a tighter embrace in return.

Ororo caught this abnormal feeling raging throughout her body with Scott and Scott felt the same way. Ororo thought she was violating him somehow and quickly took her hands away from him and crossed her arms over her breasts.

"I'm- uh…sorry." Ororo said fumbling on her words.

"No, I'm sorry, for yelling at you and everything. I didn't mean to do any of it." Scott said calmly looking straight into Ororo's dark eyes.

"No, you have no need to apologize I know her death is still raw to you. I should go." Ororo said with truthfulness in her voice. She was about to turn to exit his room until Scott grasped her wrist.

"Please, Ororo don't leave. Do you mind if you can stay here for a while. I can use some company." Scott asked never taking his eyes off her.

"…Alright." Ororo stated with her eyes fixed with his sudden grip around her flesh then back to his hopeful face.

"Thanks Ro." Scott responded as took his grip off of Ororo's wrist and dug both of his hands into the pockets of his sweat pants. "I think I might take a shower I feel like shit." Scott said and sauntered over to his bathroom. "Hope you don't mind. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable if you'd like." Scott trailed off as he went into his bathroom and quietly shut the door.

Once Scott had shut the door Ororo scanned the room for a place to be seated. She found a formal looking chair next to his clothing drawer and decided to take a seat on that. Ororo began to study his room; he doesn't have much of anything. No little possessions you simply keep in a room, all he has is an alarm clock on a night stand alongside his bed. His personal space is kind of bland yet it was a decent looking room.

After a while of her speculate eyes examining his room; Ororo soon came across a picture of Scott and Jean on the far end of his dresser standing in a dark corner.

They were sitting on one of the mansions benches in the back yard. Both holding each others hands and showing off their contented grins with the sides of their heads pressed together. That one picture stung Ororo's heart, because she remembered taking it on that cold autumn day. Jean was complaining to Ororo about "why she wouldn't make it warmer". Ororo just did not feel like messing with nature that afternoon.

It tore her heart when she replayed that scene in her head. Jean had always been optimistic and she never hesitated to say what was on her mind. It's been hard for Ororo to even glance at any pictures of Jean. Memories would hit her like a brick wall to the point it would overwhelm her.

Tears began to fill her eyes. Ororo worried if she would start to cry even just a little now; Scott will soon be right behind her. And she did not want that to happen right when he had finally calmed himself down. So she decided to keep it all inside and hopefully make it disappear.

After a while of composing herself Ororo could see the steam of the shower creeping out of the closed door and could smell the sweet scent of men's body wash from where she was sitting. 'He should be out soon.' Ororo silently thought to herself. Ororo crossed her legs and eventually was beginning to feel uncomfortable on the wooden chair and started to discreetly move about. She finally got fed up with not accomplishing a relaxed position so she walked over to Scott's bed and comfortably lied herself down.

'After all he did tell me to make myself feel comfortable' Ororo once again said to herself. She slid under his bed sheet and comforter; with her head snuggly lied down on one of the many puffy pillows she then closed her almond shaped dark colored eyes.

Ten minutes later Scott walked out of the shower steam dancing around his entire body. He had nothing on but a white towel around his waist.

Scott gazed at Ororo sleeping soundlessly on his bed. He couldn't help but to smile to himself at the outlook. Just by Ororo resting on his king sized bed made him feel thankful that she still felt at ease around him unlike everyone else throughout the mansion. From the time his demeanor changed into a rather spiteful person students' have been avoiding him. Yet some showed pity much to Scott's dislike.

A number of them also showed fear when Scott was in their presence. It hurt him when he thought about it; his own students that he has known for years feared every bit of him.

Scott reluctantly sat at the end of his bed with his back facing Ororo. He rested the palm of his hands over his bed making it dip slightly and he let out a frustrated sign.

He turned his head around to still see Ororo sleeping. Every time he looked at her tranquility would pervade though out his body. He had to admit he always thought she was a beautiful woman ever since he had met her. Exotic was the way to describe her. That white hair in contrast of her mocha colored skin, her figure was perfect and her face is merely stunning.

"Shit... not again." Scott said to himself under his breath.

He has once thought of Ororo being more than a best friend but that was when he was 16/17 years old and now…

It's happens yet again.

Scott tried to push that thought at the back of his head, but the more he tried to, the more he felt attracted to her.

Ororo woke from her cat nap and sat up from the bed, enough to see that Scott was not dressed and staring at her. She instantly felt a burning sensation rise to her face. Scott stood up from his bed and held the loose fitting towel around his waist.

"Did I wake you up?" Scott said, with a slight smirk rising onto his lips.

Ororo sat up a bit more and rested her back against the head board. "Not exactly, I was only resting." Ororo said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to get dressed right now. So… you don't have to turn around if you want to. Not unless you want to see me naked." Scott stated laughably with a tempting smile curving his lips.

"Of course not." Ororo embarrassingly act in response and buried herself under his covers.

But Ororo was thinking the opposite.

She couldn't help but admire his body. Scott was a striking and benevolent person within Ororo's eyes. 'This is ridiculous.' Ororo said to herself as she snuggles closer to his blankets. 'I cannot think about Scott like this, especially after Jean's death.'

The next thing Ororo sensed was the lamp being switched off and the moonlight being the only illumination in the bedroom. Then she felt Scott's warm body lying onto the bed besides her. Ororo felt her blood rapidly rushing though her entire body and her heart beating a thousand times a minute.

"You don't have to stay if you want. But it would be nice if you can." Scott huskily whispered over to Ororo.

"I will." Ororo whispered back.

After a few moments of silence Scott timidly wrapped his warm strong arm around Ororo's slender waist.

After surrounding ten minutes Ororo softly turned over to face Scott. She could tell that Scott had not yet gone to sleep due to the smile he was giving her.

"Why are you smiling?" Ororo quietly asked.

"Honestly, it feels good to have someone here with me again." Scott answered with entire genuineness on his tongue.

"I'm glad to hear that." Ororo said back and gave him a smile in return.

Ororo laid her head on his chest with no signs of hesitation. Scott did not recoil, but rater truly wanted more physical contact with her.

He began to run his hands though her white locks causing the tie that held her hair inplace to descent. He didn't know how soft her hair really was and not to mention how good it smelt.

"Hey Ro, do you remember when we were 17 years old and how we use to ditch trigonometry and go out somewhere." Scott comically asked Ororo.

Ororo chuckles

"Yes, I do. And remember the times when Xavier would catch us…We use to get into so much trouble." Ororo laughs as she concludes her statement.

"Yeah…" Scott replied as his laughing subsided.

There was stillness for a few moments until Ororo broke it.

"I never thanked you."

"For what?" Scott asked curiously.

"For punching that man that told me……Go back to hell you fucking mutie." Ororo tensed up when she thought back to that day.

Scott reran the incident in his head like it was yesterday…

FLASHBACK

Scott remembers that Friday afternoon when He and Ororo ditched Trigonometry together to avoid the big test. They decided to go over to the Westchester Mall. It was good at first, they went by a few shopping stores mostly to Ororo's liking.

They went through the famous Gucci store, Ralf Lauren collection store, Warehouse music store, and lastly Nordstrom where the scene took place.

Scott wasn't looking much at their 200 dollar clothing inside Nordstrom, but it seemed that Ororo was having a blast, so he stuck around. He was merely walking around when he spotted these two men that appeared to be in their early 20's.

The two unknown men were at first taking glances at Ororo. Scott didn't seem that suspicious at first until they started whispering to each other and staring at her all at once. Scott immediately knew that they knew what she really was. He swiftly went over to Ororo who was focused on clothing.

"We got to leave." Scott murmured over to her.

"Why?" Ororo winced at the comment. "We have another 30 minutes."

Ororo then set her eyes on a beautifully designed knee length skirt that was a few yards away from Scott. She ran over it and examined the piece of material. At that moment that's when one of the men went over to her.

"Hey." The young man greeted her.

Ororo got slightly anxious and turned to the stranger's direction.

"Hello." Ororo tentatively greeted back.

"You know, it's not everyday you see someone walking around that looks likes you." The man casually said.

"What are you trying to say?" Ororo asked with demand in her voice.

"In other words…I know what you are." The man coldly whispered.

Ororo looked like a block of ice had hit her stomach.

Scott had enough of the man's verbal intercourse with Ororo and was about to go over when he barked.

"Go back to hell you fucking mutie!" The man's voice was heard through out the whole store; causing people to delay on their shopping and stare at man and a tearful Ororo in shock, anger, and fear.

The next thing everyone witnesses is Scott punching the man square across the face. The man came falling down to the floor with a 'thud' and then moaning in pain.

The other man came running after Scott in complete fury. Scott plainly put his thumb and index finger on the side of his visor and shot out a thick beam of his optic blast causing the other man to fly back and firmly hitting onto a wall.

Scott grasped Ororo by the hand and hurried them out of the beginnings of a rioting mall.

END OF FLASHBACK.

"You don't have to thank me for that." Scott stated surprisingly. "I didn't want that man to hurt you 'Ro." Scott truthfully said as he looked down at her.

Ororo couldn't help but to lightly kiss Scott on the lips.

Scott couldn't nearly halt the first class heated blush that rose to his face.

"You have always been a good friend Scott… although I wish-'' Ororo stopped herself at the comment that was about to slip out.

She feels so vulnerable right now to the point she can tell Scott anything.

"Wish what?" Scott questioningly asked.

"Nothing." Ororo clearly answered.

Scott feels just as vulnerable as Ororo does and out comes truth he has been hiding from everyone, even himself. "Well, there's something that I wish. I sometimes wish that- that I- god forgive me but… I sometimes wish I never got together with Jean." Scott stuttered.

"What!" Ororo jump up at his remark.

"You heard me." Scott replied back.

"Why?" Ororo asked with full seriousness.

"The real reason I got with Jean… was to not drive myself crazy with…you." Scott answered with more hesitation. "I liked you 'Ro… a lot… since I saw you I felt an attraction to you. And we became quick friends and I felt that you didn't like me in that way so I tried to ignore it but, the feelings strongly kept coming back."

Ororo was speechless.

"I guess when Jean arrived my feelings got all messed up so I went out with her and got stuck with her." Scott said and a slight frown covered his lips.

"You grew into loving her Scott. You were going to marry her." Ororo managed to choke out.

"Yeah, your right, I did grow into loving her. It took a hell of a long time, but it happened... But when she died and when everything went to shit… My feelings came rushing back to you- And I wanted to avoid it so bad but I couldn't. I feel so guilty saying this because… I feel that I have used her." Scott stuttered and wavered thought-out his full talk of his true feelings to Ororo.

Ororo did not know to say. A thousand different feelings were hastening through her all at once to the point it overwhelmed her.

"You don't have to say anything Ro, but I do want to ask you something." Scott said as he was lifting himself up letting his back rest against the head board.

"…what?" Ororo asked disbelievingly.

"Did you ever like me, you know…more than a friend?" Scott hopefully asked.

Ororo's eyes lingered downward at Scott's stomach. She was obviously nervous at what she was about to say.

"Yes." Is all Ororo merely said.

"How come you never said anything?" Scott asked while looking down at the nervous Ororo.

"Because I didn't think you would like me in that way. We were best friends Scott. I didn't want to ruin that. And then you got with Jean when she arrived." Ororo stated with her eyes still looking down.

"You now know why I got with Jean. And I didn't want to ruin our friendship either." Scott murmured.

Scott got his hand and lifted Ororo's chin to face him.

"But what about now?" Ororo asked.

Scott was silent. He felt himself wanting Ororo more than ever now that they both exposed their true feelings and secrets to each other.

"What about this?" Scott asked and slowly leaned his head down to capture Ororo's full pouted lips.

They fervently kissed until they were both out of breath. Scott tried really hard not go too far in their sensual moment but resisting failed and he caress Ororo's outer thigh and bottom.

"I want you Scott. I always have." Ororo said breathlessly while Scott was kissing her neck and chest.

"I always wanted you too Ororo." Scott said just as breathlessly.

The night grew old as the two were examining each others corporal needs; causing Ororo's wild side to come out of its shell. Scott didn't know Ororo could be this feral before which only made him lust for her even more.

As dawn began to rise from its slumber, that's when Scott and Ororo began to go to doze to sleep. After a night of told secrets and passion created best friends to ardent lovers.


End file.
